


Stations

by mortenavida



Series: The Roger's Family [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family sees Harry off at the train station.  Harry can't make up his mind on whether or not attending Hogwarts is a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stations

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I posted this earlier, sorry! It all typed out and on my computer, ugh.

The train station bustled with people, most of whom Harry could point out as witches and wizards by the strange style of clothes they wore.  He watched as several families disappeared through a normal brick wall and his family (all of them had come) assumed that to be where they needed to go.  After all, there was no labeled Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  Fury, who actually had a few wizards on his team at SHIELD (nobody was surprised) explained something about secrecy and, really, Harry didn't pay any attention.

 

When his Pop leaned against the solid barrier and didn't fall through, Harry panicked and gripped tight to his dad's hand.  "Don't make me go."

 

His dad knelt next to him.  "Hey, buddy, we're not going to force you to do this."  He smiled.  "This is your choice."

 

Harry knew it wasn't.  Fury got them intel on the war and Harry's part in it.  He also got a hold of information pointing to the fact that this Voldemort might still be alive.  It was his destiny, and he didn't want it.

 

Aunt Tasha suggested they all try the barrier, and it was really no surprise when Thor's arm slipped through.  Harry forced a smile, glad that he wouldn't need to go alone.

 

His pop knelt next to him as well.  "We'll be with you, son, no matter what."

 

"Promise?"  Harry glanced up to Dudley, his cousin the only one he was really concerned about.  "Promise?"

 

Dudley pursed his lips, but he did nod.  Uncle Clint whacked him on the back of the head as Bruce muttered a "Behave" – which one he was actually talking to, Harry didn't know.

 

"I can do better than promise."  His dad grinned and patted his pockets until he found what he was looking for.  "Ta ha!  This was _supposed_ to be a Christmas present, brat."

 

Harry eyed the bracelets.  "Jewelry?"

 

"Call it what you want."  He pulled Harry's wrist closer and settled the bracelet in place.  As soon as it clicked, a familiar blue glow came forward.

 

"Dad…"

 

"It's a small reactor," his dad said softly.  "Just like the new one I got, it'll hold up to your magic.  If it stops working, I'll know."

 

"How?" Dudley asked, pushing forward so he could see it.

 

"It's linked to JARVIS."  His dad took Dudley's arm and waved a bracelet at him before sliding it across his brother's arm.  A matching set.  "You can't talk to him, but he'll keep an eye on you for us.  This goes out, he'll tell us."  He glanced up to both of them.  "If either goes out, the other will know.  I know how much you two have been looking out for each other lat— _oof_."

 

Harry had jerked forward to pull his dad into a tight hug.  "I love you."

 

"Awe, Tony's _blushing_ ," Clint said from behind them.

 

"Shut up, Barton.  Having a moment here."

 

Harry laughed and pulled away so he could hug his pop as well.  "I want apple pie for Christmas," he insisted.

 

"I'll send you apple pie somehow," his pop promised.  "If I can figure out your dad's tech, I can figure out how wizards communicate."

 

His dad snorted, pointing a finger at his pop.  "Not funny, Steve.  I think you pretend not to understand complex coding.  I see how you work through stuff."

 

His pop just winked before running a hand through Harry's hair.  "Remember everything I taught you."

 

"I will, pop."  Harry turned and was immediately pulled into Dudley's arms.  "Ugh, can't _breathe_."

 

Dudley loosened his hold a bit.  "Tell me everything.  Write me."

 

"Promise."

 

Harry gave a quick hug to the rest of his family before letting Uncle Thor guide him through the wall…

 

…and straight into utter chaos.  Harry was sure that if the steady on his shoulder wasn't there, he would have bailed and hid in a corner like a coward.  He couldn't be a coward while around a God – it was almost impossible.

 

People pushed and shoved their way across the platform, yelling to others and jostling Harry so much that he stumbled forward and into an older woman.  Shame crept through him and he hurried out his apologies.

 

"I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to!"  Harry gripped his uncle's hand as the god helped steady him.  "Forgive me…"

 

The old woman, a bird of some kind on her head, arched an eyebrow.  "My boy, that's the kindest apology I have ever heard."  She turned to a pudgy boy clutching a toad.  "Neville, you could learn from him."

 

The boy looked like he wanted to sigh, but he held it back.  "Yes, gran."

 

"First year?" the woman asked Harry.  "And is this your father?  My, I haven't seen you before!"

 

His uncle would forever hold women's hearts, no matter the age.  He took the woman's hand and gingerly kissed the back.  "Alas, I am but an uncle to young Harry.  His fathers were unable to come through the separation between platforms."

 

"Muggle born, then."  She didn't even seem to care that 'father' was plural, though the boy with her looked curious.  Harry had heard stories of how some people treated same-sex parents.  "Well, this is my grandson Neville.  He'll show you the ropes."

 

Harry reached out and they shook hands, his pop's lessons on manners coming to his mind.  And as his dad told him before: every person you meet was a potential business partner before they were a friend.  Pop hated that phrase, but did admit it made sense in situations where you needed to form relationships with others fast.  Harry figured this counted as one of those situations.

 

"Off to the train with you!"  The old woman shooed them toward the end cars and Harry could already tell they were the least occupied.

 

Uncle Thor picked up both boys' trunks and followed.  Harry had to wonder why nobody was looking at him funny because of it.  "This is good news to bring back, dear Harry!  You have already made a friend!"

 

Harry laughed, some of the tension draining from him.  Of _course_ Uncle Thor would think that.  "Tell them I already miss them."

 

The trunks were placed on the top of the steps before his uncle was pulling Harry into a fierce hug.  "Aye, I shall.  Take care, Harry, and do not be afraid to call on me for help."

 

"I promise, Uncle Thor."

 

Harry and Neville waved to his uncle (Neville's gran had already left) as the train pulled out.  Harry felt his chest constrict at the thought that he was actually doing this.  He wanted to go _home_ already.  Back to New York and his Hulk sheets with Black Widow pillow cases.  Back to his Captain America hoodie and his Hawkeye backpack.  Back to Iron Man's plushie.

 

Well, no, he had that.  And his Captain America shoes (they were on him).  And his Hawkeye pen set.  And his—

 

"So," Neville said, interrupting his moping.  "Thor?  Did someone's family like Norse gods?"

 

Harry stared at him a moment before laughing.  "Oh, Nev… You have _no_ idea."

 

This might be fun.  Maybe.

 

Then Harry remembered that he forgot to pack his favorite Hulk pajamas.  That was _not_ cool.


End file.
